the_world_of_alrecfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Exarch
The Battle of Exarch was a two-daylong conflict that witnessed the forces of Courler raid Defel in retalliation for their invasion. The conflict was a pyrrhic victory for Courler, occuring in the lands of Defel in 804AB. Prelude: The Invasion of Courler and the Five Courler Generals In '''797AB '''Defel, Gonarundu and Roshan initiated a temporary alliance in order to invade the lands of Courler, and try and bring an end to the Zheng Monarchy. They were subsequently beaten in '''798AB '''by three Courler armies, whom were able to force them completely out of their lands. By '''803AB '''a new Zheng Monarch was crowned, leading him to enact the Five Great Courler Generals, allowing them to raid and act freely with the funding and men of an entire army. The reason for this was revenge from 6 years back, giving them a proper form of punishment. The generals named were Haku Wilkanson, Ou Ki, Shin Li, Jian Mitchikun and Ri Arget. Though a sixth army was created solely for King Ian himself. Jian Mitchikun, being a previous Alrec Champion and having an army of monstrous races and humanoids, decided to target his blood-lust towards the ripe lands of Defel. Though Jian was quite cautious when facing Defel's military commander High Lord Eadwig. Stationing his forces at Devela, Jian moved a small amount (50,000) of his army up through Defel lands, raiding along the way until he reached the river Exarch, inbetween Bazer and Altru. Battle on the River Exarch Hearing of this raiding army making it's way through his lands, King John II sent his High Lord with 75,000 soldiers to face the forces. He would later send another 50,000 as reinforcements, though it would require time for the soldiers to be raised. General Jian had heard of the forces, in reaction he started a large fire in Bazer before looking for a suitable position. Jian ended up finding a location along the River Exarch, where he created a wooden fortress using the trees from around the area. Having a fortified position, he sent scouts out to forage and raid. Monday was when the enemy forces, headed by High Lord Eadwig arrived to survey the battlefield. Though he was pushed by the populace to end this quickly, Eadwig rested his troops for the day. Day 1 Day 1, or Tuesday, is where the start of the conflict occured. Eadwig forced his troops to push across the river and attack the stationed troops on the other side. Jian's troops fired their projectiles at the crossing troops, surprised by the bold movement by the enemy. River Crossing Once the enemy did cross the river, they were met by the monstrous and beast-like races that Jian had managed to recruit/enslave over the years. Defel forces and knights were met with verocious Owlbears who tore into their feeble lines, killing many and causing the river to turn red. Once most of the owlbears fell, the Defel forces finally had a breath of air before another foe took them down. Trolls from the Courler forest and their various Orc tribes following, began bearing down on the exhausted forces. More slaughter ensued, as men and limbs were torn and thrown about. Eadwig had to send his second in charge, General Henry down to hold the line. He was able to slay the orc's after a struggled hour, and force them to retreat long enough to form a line. After a horrific hour, Defel was finally across the river and formed a defensive line in the enemies position. Though they were still facing a rain of projectiles, their morale was slowly returning. The Legend of Jian Seeing the Defel forces had finally passed through the river, Jian himself beared down on them from his foritified position. Bringing his longsword and shield he led his humanoid forces in a charge against Defel, though left his personal bodyguard back at camp. Defel was barely able to recognise the oncoming charge, too distracted with the owlbears attacking their left flank. They just managed to get a proper shield wall prepared, having many spearmen and pikes pointed directly at the recognised Great General. Henry even moved his bodyguard to help reinforce the position, personally seeing to the guard. Though it was all in vain, as Jian swung his longsword and slammed his shield into the wall, it crumbled. With the cracks shown, the forces behind Jian were able to pour through and another slaughter began. Full Route Defel Forces began routing in full force, even Henry's personal bodyguard fell to a retreat. Though Henry was not content to call the battle there, and moved to face the Great Courler General personally, hoping to end him and bring an end. On the other spectrum, the Trolls and Owlbears held no remorse nor morals as they continued chasing after and tearing through the retreating soldiers. They even tried following across the river at points but were fired upon by Defel's archers, causing them to retreat. When Henry did reach Jian he was cut down in a single stroke, unable to even lift his sword compared to the speed of the Great General. Jian thought nothing of the killing and continued chasing the routing troops. Aftermath With the victory in obvious favour of the new General Jian, Eadwig was furious and returned to his tent in order to prepare for the next day. '''Jian Mitchikun: '''6,000 Dead (Majority Trolls, Orcs and Owlbears). 2,430 Wounded. '''Eadwig: '''13,300 Dead (Including General Henry). 6,450 Wounded. King John was able to raise the forces and had sent them to ambush the smaller Jian forces. Day 2 Today was the day for Jians aggression. Realising he could soon be surrounded and already outnumbered, he sent the meat shield of his forces to slam against the Defel lines the moment they crossed the river. At the same time he would take some forces to go and fight King John's reinforcements. Once more, a River Crossing Eadwig saw no option than to attack through the river. In order to keep the raiding opponent occupied, he required the loss of his men. It was a hard pill to swallow, but was needed. So he sent a large majority of mercenaries and peasants to the front line. Along with some more experienced Baron's in order to keep morale. The forces were once more rained down with arrows and various projectiles, someone even saw a large boulder thrown from a Troll on a hill. The river, still littered with bodies from the previous river crossing, now flowed a red stream of blood towards the ocean. Soldiers fell, and one Baron even got struck with an arrow to his shoulder, but kept fighting on. Once the Defel forces crossed the river, they were met by crazy beserkers. With no tactics other than charge, the beserkers from various races continued the bloodshed and held their ground, smiling at the same time. King John's Mistake King John and his forces, including his own personal knights, were too confident in their own land to send out scouts. Believing Eadwig to be keeping the majority of the force occupied, they were shocked when they were beset upon by Jian and the majority of his troop. The Knights were able to escape the fighting and set up a charge, but King John was stuck in the middle, surrounded on all sides by Orcs, Humans and even a small Kobold gunning for his throat. A thunderous charge took place, and the heavy armoured knights were able to push back the Courler forces a small amount, giving a breath to King John's defenders. But this only stopped it for a little bit, as Jian had entered the battlefield. Eadwig's Realisation Seeing that most of Jian's forces was missing, Eadwig staged a river crossing a bit further down, and met no resistance. Passing across he was able to surround the beserkers and end them, before following to where he believed Jian would be. The fortress was left untouched, as the High Lord dared not lose more men taking it, seeing large amounts of archers on the wall. What Eadwig had found was that Jian and a majority of his forces had left and headed straight towards the location King John was meant to be. Rallying his troop, Eadwig sent his soldiers ahead to chase Jian down and save the king. Jian and the King Jian entered the battle during early afternoon, seeing how well his troops had done with attacking the King he charged ahead with his bodyguard of Owlbears. Tearing through the feeble defensive lines of Defel, he was soon in sight of the King, and damn did his sword itch. Now here is quite sketchy, but it is said by one of King John's knights, James Peters, that Jian stormed through John's bodyguard and struck the King across the chest with such verocity that it lifted him in the air and off his horse. Jian was looking like a demon, with red eyes and a smile wide across his face. What is known is that Jian managed to break through the lines and get close enough to the King to slash him deep across the chest. Though when he went to finish it, he was blocked by one of the King's bodyguard who stalled long enough to let the King to escape. Eadwig's call Eadwig, following the trail of Jian came down hard in the backlines of the dwindling enemy. Many of the Courler forces were unaware until they heard the initial yell, followed by spears stabbing through their back. Still, with some sacrifices they held up a sound defense to hold of the flanking forces. Eadwig had Jian's men surrounded and began waiting for exhaustion to set in and the slaughter to begin. King John II and his Knights Injured, King John managed to retreat to the Knights whom were waiting nearby. They had just successfully charged at the enemy, and were waiting for an opportunity to strike again after pushing through. Overlooking the battlefield the King decided it was seen as a loss, as too many of his men were dying to the beasts that Jian called soldiers. But, with the sight of Eadwig he was reinvigorated and set the knights to charge ahead of him. Jian's luck, a blocked swing General Jian had been stuck fighting for two days, exhausted and missing a King's head he was about to call a full retreat. Surrounded on all sides did not help either, but it was then the tides turned. The King was charging once more, attempting to win in a final swing. Jian, jumping on a random mount charged directly at the King with three owlbears in tow, leaving the rest to feast on the enemy. Breaking out of the fighting, Jian was able to intercept the King and swing his sword once more. But once more the King was able to avoid the blow, and even struck Jian back. Enraged, Jian chased the King again and managed to kill his stead, sending the wounded man to the ground. Around him owlbears hurled themselves at the various knights, breaking formation and killing everything in sight. Jian was about to swing the final strike but was blocked by Eadwig whom had come around. The duo dueled for a small amount while the King escaped, though his banner had fallen. Striking Eadwig and disarming him, Jian was about to spill proper blood again. This time, he was stopped by the Defel forces falling into a full route, causing him to move out of the way or be trampled. Aftermath The Day was left in bodies, as the ones standing either roared in victory or ran for their lives to avoid being an owlbears snack. King John II and High Lord Eadwig were able to recover from their injuries, as was Jian, but the Monarch had a scar across his chest he'd never forget, along with his royal armour being destroyed. '''Jian Mitchikun: '''28,000 Dead. 6,000 Wounded. Of the original 50,000 '''Eadwig: '''17,000 Dead. 8,000 Wounded. Of the original 75,000. '''King John II: '''37,000 Dead. 12,000 Wounded. Of the original 50,000. The Retreat King John II and High Lord Eadwig retreated with their armies to the city of Altru, preparing for a siege. Jian retreated with his soldiers along the same path they had travelled, fearing for retalliation if they raided any towns. Jian was able to heal quite well, but was full of rage for missing out on killing both the King and his High Lord. Aftermath Jian avoided raiding so deep into Defel for a while, splitting his army up in order to plunder the different areas. He had a sense of respect for the two enemy generals, though still wished for both their heads. He is waiting for a prime time to meet them on the battlefield again. King John took the defeat in stride, finding it as more reason to invade Courler once more, and that taxes would be required to do so. High Lord Eadwig also took the defeat in stride, believing it just required more push for a better trained army. He was also keen to fight Jian on the battlefield again, having trained for a proper duel.